


Force Captain Huntara

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: The story of how Huntara left the Horde.
Relationships: Huntara/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Force Captain Huntara

Force Captain Huntara was not the one who brought the prisoner in, but she was the one sent to inform Hordak that a “spy from Brightmoon” had been captured, which meant that she was the one who had to inform Hordak that the Horde’s Chief Torturer couldn’t be the one to perform the interrogation.

“WHY NOT?” Hordak raged, and if Huntara had been made of softer stuff, she would have quailed.

“You threw him into the Bottomless Pit two days ago, sir,” Huntara reminded him brusquely. She wondered if she could retrieve the man. After all, by all rights, he’d still be falling.

“You do it then,” Hordak snapped, “Force Captain- What’s even your name?”

Huntara saluted. “Force Captain Huntara, sir.”

“You handle the torture, Force Captain Huntara. Now, you’re dismissed.”

There were things Huntara might have said to Hordak in response to this, such as pointing out that she hadn’t even started the Torture Track of workplace trainings that were required for all Horde Interrogators, but she didn’t want to visit the Bottomless Pit herself, so she simply headed to the prison cell where the spy was being kept. She figured she’d muddle through it.

A brilliant idea came to Huntara by time she reached the prisoner’s cell. She got her first good look at the woman when she entered. The captive, who was bound with her hands above her head, was teal-skinned with tufted ears like a deer. Her eyes were a deep brown, and they went up and down Huntara’s body after Huntara entered.

“Not bad,” the captive said, in a voice that made Huntara feel uncommonly flustered. “What’s your name?”

“Force Captain,” Huntara began and then stopped herself. There was no reason for the captive to know her name. “Stow it, Brightmoon Spy.”

“I thought I was supposed to talk?” the captive asked.

“First torture! Then talk!” Huntara snapped. She finally regained the presence of mind to remember her wonderfully clever plan. “You’re going to tell me the worst type of torture you can think of, and that’s what I’m going to do to you.”

“Rub my feet,” the captive answered promptly.

Huntara felt deflated. Maybe it wasn’t the most brilliant plan in the world after all. The only problem was, Huntara didn’t know what else to do. She wasn’t going to get anywhere if she let on that she didn’t know what she was doing. Also, the captive was waving a foot at her in a manner that was leaving Huntara thoroughly flustered.

Unable to think of another course of action that she could – or wanted to – take, Huntara crouched down and took hold of the captive’s foot. Removing the shoe, she began massaging the captive’s foot.

“ _Ah!_ I mean, oh! Ouch! You brute!”

Huntara looked upward at the captive. The cries of pain hadn’t seemed remotely convincing to Huntara’s ears, but that didn’t stop a lump of guilt from settling in her stomach. Which was ridiculous, of course, because the captive wasn’t supposed to enjoy the torture.

“Alright,” Huntara said. “That’s enough torture. Now talk.”

“My name is Damsela, and I’m not a spy from Brightmoon.”

“That’s exactly what a spy would say,” Huntara accused, gingerly putting Damsela’s shoe back on.

“It’s also what a non-spy would say,” Damsela countered.

Huntara didn’t have a good response to that. Turning on her heel, Huntara headed to the door. “I’ll have some ration bars sent to you,” she said. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” For now, Huntara needed the closest thing the Fright Zone had to fresh air to clear her head.

***

It was only a few hours before Huntara returned to interrogate Damsela some more. That wasn’t Huntara’s original plan. She’d originally planned to let Damsela stew the night and then resume questioning in the morning. What changed her mind was the realization that, bound up as Damsela was, it was unlikely that she’d be able to get any sleep. For some reason, the thought of that upset Huntara.

So it was that Huntara returned to Damsela’s cell after only a few hours and announced that the torture was to resume.

“Oh good,” Damsela said. “I could use a hot bath.”

“I said torture,” Huntara bellowed, but Damsela only smiled at her.

“Haven’t you ever heard of water torture?” Damsela asked.

Huntara felt a moment of internal panic. She had, actually, although she didn’t know the details. Still, a response came to her.

“There are no bathtubs in the Fright Zone,” Huntara informed her.

“Why not take me to the Whispering Woods?” Damsela suggested. “There are hot springs there. They’re what got me in this mess in the first place. You’d be able to get lots of information out of me.” She wiggled an eyebrow at Huntara.

“Very well,” Huntara said. Stepping forward, she brought Damsela’s bound hands down and marched her out into the hall.

“Thanks,” Damsela whispered right before they left the cell. “My arms were killing me.”

Huntara, with Damsela before her, turned the corner and nearly ran into one of Huntara’s fellow force captains.

“Where are you taking the prisoner?” the other force captain demanded.

Huntara snapped off a smart salute. “Water torture,” she answered.

“Carry on,” said the other force captain. Huntara and Damsela didn’t encounter anyone else until they reached the hot springs. Damsela, still clothed and bound, sunk into them blissfully.

“You should join me,” she suggested lazily.

“Information first,” Huntara insisted.

“As promised,” Damsela agreed. “Like I told you, I’m not from Brightmoon. There’s a place that Hordak doesn’t frighten, that Hordak doesn’t even know exists.”

“What place is this?”

“Come with me, and I’ll show you.”

Huntara paused. Something wasn’t right. “You betray your land so easily?”

“No, you misunderstand. Come with me and don’t come back here.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Why not, indeed?

Huntara slipped into the hot springs herself. Fishing in her pocket, she found the key to Damsela’s restraints and undid them, leaving them to sink to the bottom of the hot springs.

“Which way?”

“First, tell me your name.”

“For-” Huntara stopped and then spoke again. “Huntara. Just Huntara.”


End file.
